War of the Satellites
Category:FilmsCategory:War of the Satellites (1958)/Media | directed by = Roger Corman | written by = Irving Block Lawrence L. Goldman Screenwriter Lawrence L. Goldman is credited as Lawrence Louis Goldman in this film. Jack Rabin | produced by = Irving Block Roger Corman Jack Rabin | music by = Walter Greene | cinematography = Floyd Crosby | edited by = Irene Morra | distributed by = Allied Artists Pictures | release date(s) = May 18th, 1958 | mpaa rating = | running time = 66 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} War of the Satellites is an American feature film of the science fiction genre. It was directed and produced by Roger Corman and written by Irving Block, Lawrence L. Goldman and Jack Rabin. Block and Rabin also served as producers on the movie. It was produced by Allied Artists Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on May 18th, 1958. War of the Satellites stars Dick Miller as Dave Boyer, Susan Cabot as Sybil Carrington, Richard Devon as Doctor Pol Van Ponder, Eric Sinclair as Doctor Howard Lazar, Michael Fox as Jason ibn Akad, Robert Shayne as Cole Hotchkiss and Jerry Barclay as John Compo. The premise of the film involves a space mission involving satellites in which the crew of the rocket is overtaken by an aggressive alien presence. Cast Notes * War of the Satellites (1958) redirects to this page. * War of the Satellites premiered in Mexico on April 28th, 1960. IMDB; War of the Satellites (1958); Release dates. * War of the Satellites premiered in West Germany on September 27th, 1963. IMDB; War of the Satellites (1958); Release dates. * This film was released on DVD in Region 1 format as part of a three-feature package under the "Roger Corman's Cult Classics Triple Feature" banner along with Not of This Earth and Attack of the Crab Monsters. * This is Roger Corman's nineteenth film as a director. It is his twenty-second film as a producer. It is his fourth film as an actor. * Director and producer Roger Corman makes a cameo appearance in the film as the Ground Control operator. * Actor Jered Barclay is credited as Jerry Barclay in this film. * Actor Jim Knight is credited as James Knight in this film. It is unclear which character he is playing in the movie. * From the time this movie was conceived, it was reportedly only eight weeks later that the completed movie was playing in theaters. IMDB; War of the Satellites (1958); Trivia. Recommendations See also * War of the Satellites * War of the Satellites media * War of the Satellites images * War of the Satellites characters * War of the Satellites appearances * War of the Satellites miscellaneous External Links * * * War of the Satellites at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Allied Artists Pictures Category:1950s/Films Category:1958/Films Category:May, 1958/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Black and white films Category:W/Films Category:Roger Corman/Director Category:Irving Block/Writer Category:Lawrence L. Goldman/Writer Category:Jack Rabin/Writer Category:Irving Block/Producer Category:Roger Corman/Producer Category:Jack Rabin/Producer Category:Walter Greene/Composer Category:Floyd Crosby/Cinematographer Category:Irene Morra/Editor Category:Dick Miller/Actor Category:Susan Cabot/Actor Category:Richard Devon/Actor Category:Eric Sinclair/Actor Category:Michael Fox/Actor Category:Robert Shayne/Actor Category:Jered Barclay/Actor Category:John Brinkley/Actor Category:Tony Miller (I)/Actor Category:Bruno VeSota/Actor Category:Jay Sayer/Actor Category:Mitzi McCall/Actor Category:Roy Gordon/Actor Category:Beach Dickerson/Actor Category:Jim Knight (I)/Actor Category:Roger Corman/Actor